Lonely Crown
by BXHunHan
Summary: "Kau datang begitu saja ke-dunia ku, menggoda dan membuaiku dengan paras dan sentuhan mu, lalu kau mengkhianati ku. Oh my ... akan ku buat kau membayarnya ... dengan cinta mu dan hati mu yang akan menjadi taruhannya"/"Sebenarnya aku tau kau mencintaiku dan aku ... aku hampir gila karena merindukan mu"/HUNHAN/For APRIL angst PROJECT HUNHAN GS
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely Crown**

April Angst Project HUNHAN GS

By BeibiEXOl

WARNING!

Ide pasaran, typo everywhere, bahasa kasar, terdapat adegan dewasa, terlalu khayal, GAJE, maksa angst pake banget T-T

Plagiat? Go to the hell!

...

Memiliki ibu kelainan mental bukanlah keinginan Luhan.

Memiliki ayah seorang pemabuk juga bukan kehendaknya.

Dan memiliki adik penyakitan adalah bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Luhan, gadis berumur 17 tahun pada tahun keduanya di Shinwa High School.

...

Wajah cantik kalem, tubuh tinggi ramping dan seksi, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, otak jenius dan dikelilingi oleh para pangeran.

Dia adalah Luhan.

Ia memiliki semua point yang diimpikan oleh para gadis kebanyakan.

Semua melihatnya sebagai gadis yang sempurna, apalagi yang diharapkan? Luhan memiliki fisik yang begitu indah, otak jenius yang diakui oleh para guru dan teman-temannya dan memiliki teman-teman osis dari kalangan atas.

Ya, namun semua itu tidaklah cukup membuat dirinya bahagia.

Keluarga dan uang.

Dua point yang tidak dimiliki olehnya.

Dua point yang membuatnya lupa bagaimana menikmati anugrah yang diberikan oleh tuhan.

Karena suatu kejadian di masalalu membuatnya mengabaikan perasaan tulus orang-orang disekitarnya, membuatnya enggan membuka hati dan membangun benteng kuat agar tidak seorangpun bisa menyentuh perasaan cintanya.

Sejauh ini Luhan berhasil memerankan tokoh dingin dan pendiam, berkencan beberapa kali dengan pemuda tampan kaya seperti Kris misal, dan semua itu hanya demi keuntungannya.

Sejauh ini hatinya masih belum tersentuh kembali.

Sejauh ini sebelum Oh Sehun mulai memaksa masuk kedalam dirinya yang sudah ia sembunyikan.

GREP

Luhan menegang kaget saat merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Saat ini ia ada diruang Osis bersama beberapa anggota Osis lainnya. "Lepas" Ujarnya datar tanpa memandang pemilik tangan lebar yang merengkuhnya.

"Menyebalkan" Komentar pemuda itu menaiki sofa dari belakang dan duduk dengan santai.

"Di sini bukan tempat mu" Luhan sedikit risih saat Sehun malah merapat padanya sambil mengendus rambutnya.

"Pria mana yang tidak khawatir saat gadisnya satu ruangan dengan mantannya" Ujar Sehun melirik Kris yang tengah bermain game diponsel kesal. Kris hanya mendengus tidak peduli.

"Kalau kau Lupa, Suho Oppa juga disini"

"Oh? Hai Hyung" Sehun mengangkat tangannya santai kembali mengendus rambut dan leher Luhan. "Hhhhm... shhh... Uh shampoo murahan?"

"Bisa kau lepas tangan sial mu itu dari rambut ku, brengsek?"

"Tidak, walaupun shampoo murahan tapi apapun yang kau pakai tetap harum"

Kris mendengus jijik memotret tingkah Sehun yang menjilati rambut Luhan dan menampilkan itu pada gadis yang dari tadi menekuk wajahnya "Lihat kelakukan pria yang membuat mu meninggalkan ku" Ujar pemuda berwajah kebaratan itu sebal membuat Luhan memekik meninjak Sehun, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh kelantai dengan liur yang menjuntai didagu.

"Dasar! Gila!" Pekiknya melihat nanar rambutnya yang basah.

"Kalau aku menjilat kulit leher mu kau pasti protes kan" Dengan kesal Sehun kembali duduk mendekati gadis itu.

"Persetan!" Umpat Luhan meninggalkan Sehun memilih mencuci rambutnya dikamar mandi dalam ruang osis.

...

"Benar-benar adik yang bodoh" Komentar Suho meletakan beberapa dokumen di meja dan Kris ikut memeriksanya.

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya" Jawab Sehun asal membaringkan tubuhnya rileks. Ia mengambil kertas foto yang baru saja diambil oleh Kris dan merenyit melihat wajahnya sendiri, lalu tertawa kecil menempelkan foto itu kedinding yang juga penuh dengan foto hasil jepretan Kris, sebelum mengecupnya hingga basah tentunya. "Sekarang bukan foto dirinya dan Kris lagi yang ada disini, akan ku penuhi dinding ini dengan fotoku dengannya"

Kris dan Suho mengabaikan Sehun "Sempurna, kita hanya perlu menyerahkannya pada Kepala Sekolah"

"Hey, kau kutinggal jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Luhan. mengerti?"

Sehun hanya menyeringai melayangkan jari tengahnya pada dua pemuda yang diambang pintu itu dan membuat Kris menggeram kesal diiringi helaan nafas Suho.

...

Luhan sudah kembali dengan handuk yang melilit rambut gadis itu, ia menatap datar kaki Sehun yang ada diatas meja. Bahkan kertas dokumen itu berakhir dibawah sepatu laki-laki yang berstatus pacarnya.

"Singkirkan kaki mu, Ohmija"

"Hm"

"Suho Oppa dan Kris sudah menyerahkan proposalnya?"

Sehun beranjak menatap Luhan dalam, membuat gadis itu merasa terancam karena tatapan intents yang diberikan Sehun "Apa itu penting? Disaat yang ini lebih mengkhawatirkan?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara rendah menatap kasihan pada benda yang berada ditengah selangkangannya yang sudah menegak.

Luhan menatap horror "Tapi bagaimana-" Gadis itu diam dan mulai paham saat melihat layar ponsel Sehun menampilkan foto dirinya yang tertidur dengan kemeja tipis memperlihatkan bahu polosnya dengan beberapa bercak kemerahan. "Sudah kubilang untuk menghapu- Wack!" Luhan terjatuh tepat dipangkuan Sehun. Pemuda itu menahan pinggangnya untuk tidak kabur dan mencium lembut bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Mmh" Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun saat pemuda itu mulai menghisap bibirnya dan menggesek celana dalamnya dengan penis yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Kita disekolah kalau kau lupa" Ingat Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Who cares" Jawab pemuda itu menggigit buah dada Luhan yang masih dilapisi bra dan seragam sekolah. "Kau milik ku" Desis Sehun, Luhan bersyukur gigitan pemuda itu tidak mencapai dadanya.

"Boleh aku mengoyak benda tidak penting ini?"

Luhan mendengus meninju perut Sehun dengan lututnya lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar dan tentu saja sang serigala ikut mengejar rusanya yang ingin kabur.

BRAK!

"Mau main kejar-kejaran hm?"

Pintu yang hampir terbuka kembali tertutup kencang karena dorongan Sehun. Pemuda itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan. memojokan gadis itu ke pintu.

"Harus dikunci dulu biar tidak ada yang mengganggu" Bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga Luhan seduktiv.

"Memang benar-benar brengsek, hm" Luhan mendengus.

Sehun menyeringai menaikan rok Luhan sampai keperut dan berjongkok menjilati daging empuk kekasihnya yang sudah basah "Sudah sangat lapar ya?" Ucapnya dihadapan vagina Luhan, "Tunggu adikmu yang besar dan lonjong ini memberimu cream vanilla ya" Ujarnya masih berbicara sambil menunjuk kejantanannya. Membuat Luhan mau tidak mau merona melihat tingkah gila pacarnya.

"Uh!" Luhan memekik saat celana dalamnya ditarik begitu saja dan Sehun menjilat bibir vaginanya. Lututnya mendadak lemas saat lidah pemuda itu bermain-main pada klitorisnya dan mulai menendang-nendang memasuki lubangnya. Tangan Sehun mengelus pahanya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan memalukan yang protes ingin berteriak.

Sedangkan Sehun terus-terusan memainkan titik sensitifnya demi mendengar desahan gadis itu.

"Ngh- cukup idiot. Aku malam ini harus bekerja-eghh Sehun ..." Luhan mendesah saat jari pemuda itu menyodok titik kenikmatannya dan terus menggesek dinding vaginanya.

Luhan mencengkram pundak Sehun, ia mendongak menikmati perlakuan pemuda itu. "Lebih cepat"

"U-uh"

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya membuat Luhan menatapnya marah "Tidak semudah itu, miss Lu" Ujarnya menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan dan menghempaskannya kesofa. Luhan duduk menatap Sehun yang tengah melepas ikat pinggangnya lapar.

"Bodoh" Bisiknya ditellinga Sehun dan dengan mudah melepas ikat pinggang pemuda itu sekaligus memelorotkan celana itu hingga kebetis.

Sehun melepas celana dalamnya dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun datar, ia kembali duduk disofa dengan kejantanan tegang Sehun dihadapannya. Lalu gadis itu menyeringai "Hai adik kecil, apa kabar huh?"

"Aigo .. sepertinya kau sudah sangat merindukan mama hum?" Ujarnya. Membuat Sehun hampir menggerang saat merasakan nafas hangat Luhan didepan kejantanannya. Dan gadis itu kembali tersenyum memeluk paha Sehun membuat kejantanan pemuda itu menabrak wajahnya.

"Cepat manjakan dia Luhan" Ujar Sehun menggeram frustasi. Cairan precum pemuda itu menetes kepaha Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan memilih melepas seragamnya santai, dihadapan Sehun dan meletakannya agak jauh. Kini, gadis itu sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat "Kira-kira, big bambi mau diapain dulu?" Ujarnya mengelus kejantanan Sehun.

"Cepat masukan penis ku kedalam mulutmu brengsek" Umpat Sehun kesal karena dari tadi gadis itu hanya menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya dipipi. Yah, itu pun sudah membuat precumnya berhamburan.

"Aneh Sehun" Alis Luhan berkerut menatap Sehun datar dan kebingungan. Sehun menatap gadis itu frustasi 'kenapa!' ia ingin sekali langsung memperkosa Luhan jika saja gadis itu tidak akan merajuk setelahnya.

"Kenapa dia diam saja. Cepat katakan, 'Manjakan aku mama Lu' oke?" Ujar Luhan menirunya berbicara seperti idiot pada kejantanannya.

Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya "Manjakan aku mama Lu, cepat hisap aku" Ujar Sehun dengan suara melengking serak.

"Dengan senang hati"

Glup!

Slurp!

Luhan memasukan penis besar nan panjang Sehun kemulutnya, menjilat, menghisap dan mengocoknya liar. Sehun terengah atas perlakuannya.

Luhan masih asik memaju mundurkan mulutnya, lalu berhenti disaat merasa penis Sehun mulai berkedut "Permainan baru dimulai"

Dan Sehun menindih Luhan,mencium ganas bibir gadis itu dan terus mengecup permukaan kulitnya.

"Jangan dileher-engh uhh hhh sebentar lagi musim pana-sshh aaaah! ACK!" Luhan memekik saat ujung kejantanan Sehun berusaha menerobos dinding vaginanya. Sedangkan Sehun memandang Luhan bergairah, ia melepas kemejanya yang sudah berantakan "Dia kembali berkedut-kedut hum" Godanya memandang vagina Luhan.

Luhan menggerang "Eum, mungkin dia kangen papa" Ujarnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya terkesan erotis, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau mencium gemas bibir gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membiarkan mereka bermain"

Sehun menusuk kejantanannya dalam-dalam.

"Sshhh!"/"Eunghhhh!"

Keduanya mendesah nikmat saat mereka saling menyatu, dan selanjutnya desahan mereka bersahutan memenuhi ruangan osis.

...

Kris menatap jengah pemandangan didepannya. Ia berjalan kesal kearah meja, menatap sengit Sehun yang tidak lagi mengenakan baju dan hanya memakai celana sekolah. Ia juga menatap Luhan tajam namun diabaikan oleh gadis itu.

Yup, bagaimana tidak gondokan melihat Sehun yang asik menyisir rambut basah Luhan dan gadis itu terlihat tidak peduli sambil mengerjakan tugas.

Oh iya, Luhan hanya menenakan seragam kemeja putih Sehun tanpa celana.

"Kalian sama saja" Desisnya kesal mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal disofa. Ia menjengit jijik saat melihat bercak cairan sperma diranselnya "BRENGSEK! KALAU MAU BERCINTA JANGAN DISINI SIALAN!" Umpatnya melempar ransel barunya kedalam tong sampah.

"Dan Luhan, kau harus menyusun ulang dokumen ini karena besok harus sudah dikumpulkan" Interupsi Suho yang baru masuk.

"Eum, Oppa"

"Berhenti menyuruh-nyuruhnya hyung!"

"Diam dasar adik mesum!" Ujar Suho melotot pada Sehun dan tentunya tidak akan mempan. Bagaimanapun Suho orang yang terkenal baik dan sopan, ia bahkan tidak pernah marah dan selalu sabar.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya Lu"

"Eum" Balas Luhan mengangguk singkat masih fokus menulis pada bukunya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" Pamit Suho.

"Dan berhenti menjadikan ruang osis sebagai tempat mesum!" Sahut Kris dari luar sebelum pintu benar-benar ditutup.

...

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dari belakang lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak gadis itu "Kau bisa mengerjakannya nanti malam kan?" Rengeknya.

Luhan menggeleng, lalu menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya "Hari ini lembur, nanti malam tidak akan sempat" Ujarnya datar.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi, aku bisa memberimu uang"

Luhan menutup bukunya dan beranjak mengambil tasnya tenang. Gadis itu mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan karena kejadian tadi "Aku harus membantu membiayai sekolah Luxi"

"Aku bisa membiayai sekolahnya"

Luhan menatap Sehun datar "Terserahlah" Ujarnya malas.

Sehun tertawa geli memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang "Apa cita-cita mu Lu?"

Luhan diam sambil tertawa kecil "Biasanya kau bertanya 'Warna apa celana dalam mu Lu? Kurasa kau akan bagus kalau memakai g-string" ejek Luhan.

"Aku serius, apa cita-cita mu. Dan, kau memang seksi kalau memakai g-string"

Luhan diam duduk kepangkuan Sehun dan bersender didada pemuda itu "Aku ingin menjadi dokter"

Kini Sehun melingkarkan tangannya diperut Luhan "Kenapa?"

"Luxi sering sakit-sakitan, aku ingin menjadi dokter agar adik ku nanti tumbuh menjadi pria sehat"

Sehun tertawa "Dan memiliki kejantanan besar seperti ku"

Luhan ikut tertawa "Setidaknya ia tidak akan mengecewakan pacarnya nanti- hey! Adik ku itu sakit kanker otak bukan impoten idiot!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil memeluk Luhan semakin rapat sampai gadis itu dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggebu "Kau akan menjadi dokter yang sukses" Ujarnya mengecup kening Luhan.

...

Dan setelah itu Sehun benar-benar membayar lunas sekolah Luxi sampai lulus SMP nanti, Luhan hanya mendengus menerima bantuan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. Gadis itu tengah berada dirumah kecilnya, dimana sang ibu duduk disofa usang mereka sambil menangis dan adiknya laki-lakinya yang asik bermain ponsel android miliknya.

"Lulu Nuuna, belikan Luxi ponsel android juga"

Luhan menatap adiknya sejenak yang tengah asik bermain. Ia kembali fokus memisahkan kulit kacang yang akan menjadi makan malam mereka "Yang itu untuk mu saja" Ujar Luhan membuat adiknya meloncat senang "Apa Sehun hyung membelikan ponsel baru pada mu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil mengangkat ponsel lipat yang sudah sangat jadul kearah adiknya "Aku lebih suka pakai yang ini"

"Uh! Menyebalkan! Sehun hyung itu pelit, aku lebih suka Kris hyung yang membelikan ku mainan setiap hari" Keluh Luxi kesal, tanpa tau kalau Sehun lah yang menanggung biaya sekolahnya sampai tamat.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang Sehun" Luhan menatap tajam adik kesayangannya.

"Yaa yaa yaa ... Jadi kakak menyukai pria mesum itu huh?"

"Ya" Jawab Luhan tanpa beban.

"Apa bagusnya dari pria albino itu, Kris hyung lebih keren kemana-mana"

Luhan mendengus "Berhenti membandingkan mereka"

"WOOOW! Kakak ku ternyata benar-benar jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu!" Goda adiknya tertawa keras, dan Luhan tersenyum kecil.

' _Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?'_

 _..._

Kalau dulu mobil mewah Kris yang selalu menunggunya didepan rumah, kini motor besar Sehun lah yang ditunggunya sambil mengumpat dalam hati pada pemuda itu karena terlambat.

Brumm!

Ckiiit!

Sebuah ducati berwarna merah-putih berhenti tepat disampingnya "Kalau kita terlambat aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu" Ancaman tidak berarti gadis itu sebelum menaiki motor Sehun dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu erat.

"Tidak ada morning kiss?"

"Cepat jalankan motor sial ini karena demi penis mu yang akan ku gunting, kita akan terlambat brengsek!"

Sehun bergidik mendengar ancaman kekasih galaknya itu dan dengan berat hati menjalankan motornya menuju sekolahan.

Sesampai di sekolah, seperti biasa. Masih banyak siswa yang belum bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagum pada paras Luhan. Ya, sebelumnya Kris tidak se-posesif Sehun, pemuda itu masih mengerti kalau banyak yang menatap kagum pada Luhan, tapi Sehun. Ia siap melototi siapa saja yang kedapatan memandang miliknya.

Yup!

Kecuali gadis berisik satu ini.

BUK!

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat, ia menarik lengan gadis itu menjauhi Sehun yang sudah memasang wajah akan menelan siapapun. Baekhyun berbisik pada Luhan.

"Oppa kenalan ku yang waktu itu kami temui mengajak ku jalan lagi. Tapi ia juga ingin kau ikut" Bisiknya.

Sudah menjadi kututkan bagi siapapun yang menjadi pacar Luhan. Baekhyun seakan tidak peduli terus mengajak Luhan ketemuan dengan kenalan laki-lakinya. Awalnya Kris yang selalu menjadi korban tapi kali ini berakhir pada pemuda yang tidak kalah gila dari Baekhyun.

"Yack!" Pekik Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun saat pemuda itu dengan tidak tau diri meremas bokongnya diam-diam.

"Aku tidak bisa Baek, orang ini akan menguliti kita seperti monster kalau hal itu sampai terjadi"

"Yack, kita bisa diam-diam" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Luhan.

"Jebal. Lu jie" Kini Zitao menatapnya memelas. Yup, bisa dibilang dua perempuan ini adalah sahabat Luhan.

Sehun segera menutupi wajah Zitao dengan tangan besarnya "Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Mencegahmu untuk menggoda Luhan-ku!"

Yup, info dari Kris. Sekejam-kejamnya Luhan gadis itu selalu luluh kalau Zitao memasang wajah memelas seperti anak kucing. Sering kali Baekhyun memanfaatkan kelemahan Luhan untuk menuruti keinginan mereka. Curhat Kris dulu.

"Cari laki-laki yang menerima kalian apa adanya. Sudah jelas kalau mereka hanya ingin padaku kan" Luhan mendengus malas duduk kekursinya sambil membuka buku catatan.

"See? Dia tidak mau. Jadi berhenti mengajaknya macam-macam karena aku bukan orang yang sabar" Desis Sehun tidak suka dengan wajah mengerikan dan ikut duduk disamping kursi Luhan.

Baekhyun awalnya ciut tapi ia menyenggol Zitao dan gadis bermata panda itu langsung memasang wajah mau menangis. Luhan mendelik pada Sehun membuat pemuda itu terperangah "Ya! Apa yang spesial dari wajah konyol itu! "

"Zitao itu menggemaskan" Bela Luhan dengan wajah datar membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

Tapi pemuda itu kembali menyeringai memasang wajah memelas sambil menggesekan pipinya kepipi Luhan membuat gadis itu mendesis tidak suka "Kau konyol, menjauh dari ku sialan"

"Uh, aku hanya mencoba. Tidak perlu sekasar itu sayang"

Luhan hanya diam tidak menganggapi Sehun karena ia harus belajar. Tapi, pemuda itu malah menggeser bukunya dan duduk tepat dihadapan Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan berada diantara paha besar Sehun.

"Nah Lu, katakan padaku. Bagaimana kau membuat ku jadi tergila-gila seperti ini? Kau memanah ku dengan tombak cinta ya?" Sehun berbicara dengan serius.

"Menggelikan" Desis Luhan tidak suka. Jelas-jelas laki-laki itu tengah menggodanya dengan kutipan puisi murahan yang baru saja dibacakan oleh guru sastra mereka.

Sehun tertawa "Kau kejam"

Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan seringai, menatap Sehun intents.

"Tapi aku serius, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun datar "ck ck dor" Ujarnya menembak dada Sehun dengan jari telunjuk "Nah, kau kena dan tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling lagi dari ku"

"Heol"

Sehun mendelik pada teman mereka yang melewati meja Luhan dan memandang mereka iri sekaligus gemas dan ada yang memasah wajah derp menggelikan. Mereka seolah mengatakan 'Kalau mau bermesraan jangan dikelas, ada yang jomblo disini tidak kasihan?'

Luhan diam kembali fokus pada bukunya mengabaikan Sehun yang terus-terusan menggodanya. Sampai guru datang dan pemuda itu kembali kekursinya yang ada dibelakang, sedangkan Luhan dipaling depan.

Dan seperti biasa usai pelajaran, Luhan akan berjalan kebelakang mendapati Sehun yang tertidur lelap. Melihat wajah pemuda itu, ia tersenyum kecil duduk kekursi didepan Sehun. Anak-anak sudah pada pulang dan hanya tinggal ia dan pemuda itu.

"Hey, cepat bangun" Sehun masih bergeming, baru saja Luhan ingin memukul kepala bocah itu. ia memilih menarik kembali tangannya dan mengambil ponsel Sehun yang ada dikolong meja. Seperti yang ia duga password lelaki itu sangat mudah ditebak '0000'

Niat awalnya ingin ingin menghapus foto mesum pria itu tapi jarinya berhenti saat melihat sebuah pesan.

Kontak bernama Kyungie mengirimkan gaun yang sangat mewah berwarna merah maroon dengan pesan "Sehunnie apa gaun ini cocok untuk pesta pertunangan kita minggu depan? Aku merindukan mu"

Luhan mendengus, ia tau semua ini akan terjadi. Khas orang kaya, pikirnya.

Luhan merasa sesak didadanya, ia meletakan ponsel Sehun dan memilih pergi sendirian.

Luhan merasa bodoh, tidak seharusnya ia membawa perasaannya hanya untuk bocah brengsek seperti Oh Sehun. Ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan harta pemuda itu ingat? Tapi entah kenapa Sehun berbeda dari mantannya yang lain, pemuda itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat menarik dan membuat hatinnya berdebar karena senang.

"Cih, sial" Desisnya berjalan keluar area sekolah yang sepi. Karena sekolahnya adalah sekolah elite, ingin sampai kegerbangnya pun sangat jauh apalagi letak sekolah itu jauh dari hatle bus.

Setelah berjalan kaki hampir 30 menit Luhan akhirnya sampai kejalan umum, ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, ia memilih langsung ke-kafe dimana ia bekerja sambilan.

Ia menjalani harinya seperti biasa, Luhan hampir tertawa saat menunggu telepon dari Sehun. Ia bersyukur Sehun hanya memiliki nomer ponsel android yang sudah ia berikan pada Luxi.

Luhan benar-benar muak pada Sehun, ia membenci Sehun yang mempermainkannya. Ia meletakan gelas kosong didapur sambil menatap cermin pegawai. Ia memakai seragam maid cokelat khusus pelayan, kafe ini menjadi ramai pengunjung semenjak ia bekerja disini. Banyak pemuda yang terang-terangan menggodanya dan beberapa gadis mengajaknya berteman atau anak-anak labil yang ingin foto bareng dengannya. Luhan hanya menanggapi semua itu dengan wajah datar atau kadang delikan kejam. Namun tidak ada yang jera dan malah semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ia sangat cantik, hampir semua orang mengatakan kalau Luhan itu cantik. Kemanapun gadis itu melangkah hal yang sama akan terjadi, manusia disekitarnya akan terdiam sejenak mematung lalu merona menikmati pemandangan parasnya yang rupawan.

Luhan memilliki rambut hitam kelam yang panjang dan bergelombang, wajahnya putih, pipinya sedikit tembem namun masih terkesan tirus, hidungnya mancung, matanya seperti tatapan bayi rusa, tubuhnya pun terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran gadis korea biasanya, ia juga ramping walaupun kata Sehun pantatnya sangat berisi.

Berbicara soal bokongnya, ia jadi ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan si brengsek Sehun. Waktu itu jam pelajaran olah raga, ia baru saja selesai main volly dan memilih ketaman belakang untuk membersihkan tangan dan wajahnya di keran. Waktu itu ia pikir tidak ada siapapun, namun sialnya ada tangan kurang ajar yang meremas bokongnya. Yup, dengan wajah polos Sehun tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan _"Jangan salahkan aku. Bokong mu yang lebih dulu menggoda ku"_ Luhan menonjok wajah itu dan mengumpat habis-habisan. Dan esok harinya pemuda itu datang kekelasnya dan mengaku sebagai murid baru dan ia yang juga seorang ketua kelas diberi tugas untuk menjadi mentor Oh Sehun selama 1 bulan pertama.

Luhan, si gadis berwajah dan tubuh bak bidadari dengan bokong yang padat dan berisi. Yah, bagian bawah itu penting karena merupakan daya tarik bagi Oh Sehun.

Luhan menyukai semua hal yang ada didirinya selain kenyataan kalau ia hanyalah orang miskin yang dalam seminggu memiliki 3 pekerjaan yang berbeda.

Walaupun ia miskin, ia tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan meminta-minta uang pada pacarnya. Luhan memilih untuk tetap bekerja, ia tidak ingin bertaruh pada suatu hal yang tidak pasti. Karena ia sadar, semua orang kaya akhirnya sama saja, mereka tidak mungkin benar-benar serius pada gadis yang memiliki latar belakang buruk seperti dirinya. See? Sehun saja sudah memiliki calon isterinya.

Luhan tau akan berakhir seperti ini. Seperti pertama kali ia jatuh cinta, lelaki itu mengenalkannya pada orang tua, yup! Awalnya orang tua si pria baik-baik saja bahkan saat tau Luhan hanyalah gadis miskin, tapi setelah tau kalau ibunya mantan penyanyi dibar dan ayahnya pemabuk yang kerja serampangan. Mereka akan berbisik dan menolaknya secara halus.

Walaupun si pria kekeuh mencintainya, tapi apa daya. Si pria tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang dari orang tua dan berakhir mengorbankan Luhan.

Setelah kejadian itu, Luhan memilih untuk berpacaran main-main saja dan hanya memanfaatkan harta pacarnya untuk sementara. Ia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya, ia tidak ingin tersakiti lagi. Tapi semuanya hancur saat bertemu Oh Sehun, ia terbuai oleh pemuda bodoh itu.

Tembok besar yang selama ini ia bangun perlahan demi perlahan mulai retak.

"Cih, kenapa aku lagi-lagi harus jatuh cinta pada pria bodoh" Desisnya saat melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar disalah satu meja kafe sambil menggoda rekan kerjanya.

Luhan memilih mengabaikan pemuda itu dan menghampiri pelanggan lain. Ia terus mengabaikan Sehun yang dari tadi mencari perhatiannya dan memanggilnya sambil mengetuk meja dengan kunci motor pemuda itu dan membuat suasana kafe menjadi ribut. Ia bahkan ditegur oleh bosnya, Luhan mendadak jengkel ia menghampiri Sehun yang tengah meniupkan udara diminumannya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ingin susu"

"Kami tidak menyediakan susu"

"Kalau begitu susu mu saja sebagai gantinya"

Luhan menatap jengah saat Sehun menggerling nakal padanya. Ia kembali mengabaikan pemuda itu dan memilih kembali kedapur. Tapi lagi-lagi bosnya memanggilnya karena Sehun kembali membuat keributan.

Hahh ... ia beruntung memiliki wajah memikat, mungkin bosnya yang galak itu akan memecatnya kalau saja setengah dari pelanggannya bukanlah fans Luhan.

Kini yang ia lihat adalah Sehun yang tengah mengaduk-aduk ice creamnya sampai meleleh, ia mendengus memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan buku menu "Berhenti mengganggu ku bekerja bodoh"

"Ini hadiah untuk mu, adik mu mengatakan kalau ponsel mu yang dulu itu dibelikan oleh Kris kan? Aku sudah membelikan kalian ponsel yang sama sepertiku" Sehun mengangkat iphone keluaran terbaru dihadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan menatap sinis pemuda itu, mengambil ponsel itu dan menancapkannya kemangkuk ice cream Sehun.

Sehun diam menatap kaget wajah Luhan yang nampak lebih seram dari biasanya "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan alis berkerut kesal.

"Ya, kau mengganggu pekerjaan ku dan seenaknya membuang ponsel pemberian Kris"

"Tapi aku membelikanmu ponsel yang baru!"

"Ya, dan aku membuang ponsel baru itu seperti kau membuang ponsel lama ku"

Sehun menatap wajah datar Luhan marah "Jadi kau lebih memilih ponsel jelek pemberian dari mantan mu itu ketimbang dari ku brengsek?"

"Ya" Jawab Luhan dengan wajah setenang air tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Sehun berdiri membalas tatapan Luhan tajam "Kau mengajak ku berkelahi huh?"

Luhan menyeringai, menyilangkan tangannya kedada angkuh "Sangat tidak penting"

"Oh, jadi kau juga menganggapku tidak penting"

Luhan tertawa miring "Kalau kau beranggapan begitu" Ujarnya mengendikan bahu.

Sehun menarik leher Luhan dan mencium gadis itu kasar, Luhan memberontak marah sedangkan Sehun malah lebih ganas melumat bibirnya. Gadis itu mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat agar pemuda itu tidak melumat lidahnya.

"Mmph!"

Ciuman terlepas dan Luhan melayangkan tamparannya kepipi pemuda itu. Ia menatap Sehun tajam "Kita selesai" lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Luhan memohon izin untuk pulang, sebelum mendengar benda ditendang dan keributan diluar.

"Kau boleh izin, tapi keluarkan juga pacar gila mu itu" Ujar Bosnya panik.

Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun keluar kafe, meninggalkan tatapan orang-orang yang menonton mereka.

...

"Kenapa membawaku lagi huh? Bukan kah kau memutuskan ku?" Sehun menyeringai menatap Luhan yang berdiri didepannya.

"Eum" Jawab Luhan ambigu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu! Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk putus? Apa kau menemukan pria yang lebih kaya dari ku?"

Luhan hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti, sejauh ini hubungannya dengan Luhan baik-baik saja. Ia juga merasa kalau gadis itu menyukai dirinya, semarah-marahnya Luhan. Gadis itu tidak pernah meminta putus darinya. Ia juga selalu bersikap baik pada Luhan, ia tidak pernah berselingkuh atau menengok perempuan lain. Walaupun ia masih sering menggoda gadis lain tapi itu hanya sekedar lelucon untuk membuat Luhan cemburu. Tapi Luhan malah menertawakan tingkahnya yang menurut gadis itu konyol karena gadis itu bukan tipe pencemburu. Tapi sekarang apa? Disaat Sehun sangat mencintainya, kenapa gadis itu ingin hubungan mereka selesai? Ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun!

"Katakan apa mau mu, aku tidak ingin bertengkar" Bujuk Sehun saat Luhan masih menatapnya sinis. Gadis itu tepat berada dibawah lampu jalan dan hal itu membuat kecantikannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau mau mobil? Rumah? Katakan padaku"

Luhan mundur menatap Sehun kecewa "Jadi kau berpikir aku serendah itu?"

Sehun mendadak sadar, ia tidak bermaksud menganggap Luhan gadis seperti itu dan Luhan juga bukan gadis seperti itu. Luhan salah paham ia ingin merengkuh tubuh Luhan namun ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU BRENGSEK!" Pekiknya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam malah mendorong gadis itu didinding pagar rumah orang, menghimpit tubuh mungil itu dan menciumnya liar.

Luhan meronta mendorong tubuh Sehun namun tangannya langsung dikunci ketembok. Tangan Sehun menahan lengan Luhan diantara kepala gadis itu. Luhan meronta "Mmp! Brengsek! Bangsat kau sialan! CUH!" Luhan menyeringai saat Sehun terdiam dengan air liurnya diwajah pemuda itu. Saat Luhan ingin melepaskan dirinya, tenaga Sehun menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar semakin memojokannya. Kali ini pemuda itu hanya menahan tangan Luhan dengan satu tangan, dan tangan satu lagi digunakannya untuk meremas dada gadis itu.

Luhan kaget dan takut kalau ada orang yang melihat aksi mereka, ia menatap komplek perumahan yang sepi itu namun tetap saja ini adalah hal gila. Ia terus meronta "Lepas! Atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu!"

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar! AKU MENCINTAI MU BRENGSEK! JADI JANGAN PERNAH MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN SIALAN INI!" Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan kali ini lebih lembut dan tidak menuntut. Namun, bukan Luhan jika terbuai oleh kelembutan pria ini. Luhan menjedukan kepalanya membuat Sehun mundur sambil meringis.

Luhan yang dari tadi merasakan ponselnya bergetar mengambilnya tapi Sehun kembali mendorong tubuhnya dan menciumnya lagi dan lagi.

"AKH! SHIT!" Sehun mengumpat saat bibirnya digigit oleh gadis itu. Luhan yang memiliki perasaan tidak enak segera melihat orang yang memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Kris's calling ...

Luhan menekan tombol jawab "Ha-"

BRAK!

Sehun melempar ponsel itu hingga patah kedinding ia menatap Luhan tajam "Beraninya kau menerima panggilan orang lain!" Desisnya tajam mengeluarkan aura gelap mengintimidasi.

"Tentu saja karena ia lebih penting dari idiot seperti mu- akh!"

Punggung Luhan kembali menabrak dinding, dadanya diremas oleh Sehun. Tangan pemuda itu memasuki kaosnya dan memelintir nipplenya.

"Hentikan brengsek! Ini ditempat umum!"

Sehun mengangkat Luhan ala koala dan memasuki gang sempit kosong, ia menurunkan reseleting dan membuka celana gadis itu dan meremas bibir vaginanya "Kau sudah basah hm"

"JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN!" Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan menghentakan pinggangnya. Ia masih digendongan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menghukum mu" Bisik Sehun menurunkan celananya dan memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang vagina gadis itu dalam-dalam.

Luhan menggeram sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Ia marah namun saat pemuda itu terus menubruk dindingnya ia tidak kuasa, rasa yang diberikan oleh Sehun begitu berbeda, nikmat dan membuatnya terbuai. Ia terbuai dan perasaan itu membuatnya marah! Ia benci saat tubuhnya tidak mampu menolak Sehun.

Luhan mencengkram tanaman rambat yang memenuhi tembok, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram pundak pemuda itu "Hhh! Ahh! Ngghhh! Brengshhsek! Bangsat kau oouuh! Ngghh Sehun!"

Sedangkan Sehun menggeram-mendesah nikmat dan terus mempercepat sodokannya "Katakan! Katakan kau mencintai ku!"

"Tidak nggh tidak akan pernah!"

Sehun menghantam kuat vaginanya hingga punggung Luhan menghantam tembok perih "Katakan Lu" Bisiknya mencium gadis itu, Luhan kembali menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah tapi kini Sehun tetap melumat bibirnya, bahkan ia menarik lidah Luhan dan mencumbunya sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Shhhhhh! Ahh!" Sehun memberikan hentakan terakhir sebelum menyemburkan cairan spermanya kedalam tubuh gadis itu. Luhan hampir pingsan saking nikmatnya, namun ia harus sadar! Ia tau lelaki ini tidak akan puas bermain sekali. Dan saat melihat wajah Sehun yang masih menikmati klimaks mereka, ia menendang pemuda itu sekuat tenaga. Hingga Sehun terjatuh dan menabrak aspal sedangkan ia sudah berdiri tegak sambil merapikan celananya. Luhan meninjak perut Sehun membuat pemuda itu mengaduh sakit "Kau brengsek sialan!" Ujarnya menendang wajah pemuda itu kejam dan berlari sebelum Sehun kembali mengejarnya.

Luhan terus berlari, ia yakin Sehun sangat marah padanya. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar saat mendengar suara sepeda motor. Ia merasa ada bayangan besar seperti monster yang siap melahapnya.

Dan saat menemukan jalan raya ia segera memasuki taksi tidak peduli saat ini ia sedang berhemat atau baju dipunggungnya yang sobek.

...

Semua terjadi begitu saja bagaikan mimpi buruk. Luhan menatap asap yang mengepul didaerah rumahnya, ia juga mendengar sirine pemadam kebakaran.

Ia berdiri kaku didepan rumah kecilnya yang terbakar hebat.

Ini mimpi kan?

Lalu Kris menghampirinya "Kau kemana saja! Luxi menelpon kalau ibu dan ayahmu bertengkar lagi! Brengsek lihat aku! Aku seperti orang bodoh mencari mu ditempat kerja!"

"Lu-Luxi- dimana dia- dimana?"

"Dia dibawa kerumah sakit karena tersayat pisau dilengannya. Dan orang tua mu masih sibuk bertengkar didalam sana" Kris menunjuk rumah Luhan yang terbakar hangus.

Luhan sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Kaos punggungnya bahkan robek karena tergores dinding kasar dan vaginanya masih berdenyut nyeri karena permainan kasar Sehun.

"I-ibu ku- i- MAMA! MAMA!" Luhan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang dan menerobos langsung memasuki pagarnya yang sudah hangus. Ia membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dan berlari masuk tanpa bisa dicegah siapapun.

Diambang pintu ia dapat melihat ibunya yang seperti orang bodoh bersujud dihadapan ayahnya.

Ia dapat melihat ayahnya mengumpat tertawa seperti psikopat sambil memandangi rumah mereka yang terbakar.

Mulut gadis itu mendadak kelu, ia mendesis melihat ayahnya yang masih mabuk dan berlari menarik ibunya.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan sayang, papa masih di dalam"

"JANGAN BODOH MA! IA BAHKAN TIDAK LAGI MENCINTAI MU!"

"TIDAK! IA MASIH MEN-" Ibu Luhan terdiam dan menghempaskan tangan Luhan. ia berlari menubruk tubuh suaminya, melindungi pria mabuk itu dari dinding berapi dan tepat menghantam punggung wanita itu.

"TI-TIDAK ... mama .."

GREP!

"Kita harus keluar!" Kris menarik tubuh Luhan keluar dan sedetik kemudian rumah kecil mereka rubuh menghanguskan kedua orang tuanya.

Kris memeluk Luhan menenangkan gadis rapuh itu.

Gadis itu masih menangis, Luhan tidak boleh jatuh begitu saja, ia masih memiliki adiknya, adik yang begitu ia sayangi "Lu-xi ... bagaimana dengannya?! Ia terluka kan? Kita harus menemaninya!"

Kris mengangguk menuntun Luhan kemobilnya dan tepat saat mereka ingin masuk Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir. Wajahnya penuh luka karena tinjakan gadis itu dan bibirnya juga terkoyak.

"A-apa yang terjad-"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan diberikan Luhan.

"Lu-"

BUGH!

Satu tinjuan menghantam wajah pemuda itu "Puas kau sekarang?" Desis gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tau, apa yang ter-"

"Ayo kita pergi Kris!" Luhan segera memasuki mobil Kris.

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar Sehun-ah" Desis Kris tidak suka dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

...

TBC

...

 _Thx for reading ma special story for HunHan and all over author HunHan GS._

Ff ini buat April Angst Project yang minggu pertama udah di sambut oleh **Sehooney** dan **Apriltaste**.

Sebenarnya minggu ke-2 ini aku sama salah satu author lain, dan berhubung **Ramyoon** berhalangan buat minggu ini terpaksa diriku Up sendirian ... baby i'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely ~

 _BGM 2NE1 – Lonely /abaikan/_

 _Thx for_ _ **Lolipopsehun**_ _yang menemaniku Up hari ini 6^-^9_

Nah, disini aku ngikut project yang di buat Grup Author Hunhan GS di line, dan project ini berlangsung sebulan ini, pokoknya silahkan nantikan karya author lainnya di minggu depan dan minggu berikutnya.

Maafkan ff ini yang mungkin gaada angstnya, aku bakal berusaha nulis sebaik mungkin.

Ditunggu komentarnya, no bash, no siders yaaaah ^-^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.

/klik fav, follow and review juseyooo/

XOXO

Minggu, 9 April 2017

HAPPY HUNHAN MONTH \^-^/


	2. SEHUN VER

**Lonely Crown**

April Angst Project HUNHAN GS

By BeibiEXOl

WARNING!

Ide pasaran, typo everywhere, bahasa kasar, terdapat adegan dewasa, terlalu khayal, GAJE, maksa angst pake banget T-T

Plagiat? Go to the hell!

...

Kejadian itu sudah terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Sehun menggerang frustasi saat menatap Luhan yang duduk sendirian dipemakaman kedua orang tuanya.

Ya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kebakaran.

Saat itu ayah Luhan mabuk berat dan memukuli ibunya, Luxi berusaha melindungi sang ibu malah tersayat pisau ditangannya. Setelah itu ibu Luhan marah dan menyerang ayahnya. Mereka bertengkar hebat sampai tidak sadar kalau dapur mereka sudah terbakar.

Saat itu Luxi terus menelpon Luhan namun tidak ada jawaban, ia menelpon Kris dan pemuda itu langsung mencari Luhan tapi Luhan tidak ada ditempat kerja. Jadi ia sendiri datang untuk menyelamatkan Luxi yang saat itu sakit kepalanya kambuh setelah menghubungi 119.

Dan semua itu karena Sehun, semua itu terjadi karena salahnya. Luhan bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengannya saat dirumah sakit.

Ah, Luxi bahkan masih koma. Bukan karena sayatan pada tangannnya tapi karena memang kanker anak itu kembali kambuh dan sudah dioperasi dengan Kris yang membayar semuanya.

Belum cukup adiknya yang masih terbaring koma, Luhan harus mengurus pemakaman orang tuanya.

Hari sudah gelap, tidak ada lagi pengunjung yang berduka cita. Hanya Luhan sendirian karena Kris kerumah sakit menemani Luxi.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... mama ... mama ... Hiks"

Sehun mendengarnya dibalik pintu, tapi tubuhnya terasa membeku takut.

"Semua ini salah ku" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri dan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengalir jatuh kepipi pemuda itu.

"Aku memang pemuda bodoh yang brengsek Lu ... aku tidak pantas mendapat maaf mu" Sehun terjatuh menangis dan tersedak oleh isakannya sendiri dalam diam.

Dibalik pintu Luhan juga menangis terisak hingga terbatuk dan memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Rasanya sangat sesak seakan tengah berada diruang hampa tanpa oksigen.

Luhan merasa tercekik dan kehabisan nafas.

"Hh! Uhk! Hh!"

Tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai, matanya membola dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Luhan terus memukul dadanya, berpikir mungkin paru-parunya sedang tersumbat. Ia tidak bisa bernafas , tubuhnya kejang dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia melihat Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Pemuda itu menggendongnya dan berlari keluar ... setelah itu semuanya gelap.

...

Luhan terbangun diranjang rumah sakit, ia merasa ada oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kata dokter, ia terkena Hyperventilasi yang disebabkan oleh tekanan-stress-dan ketakutan berlebih.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Luhaeen ... hiks ..."

"Lu jie ... kami sangat khawatir!"

Tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh dua orang yang selalu mengaku menjadi sahabatnya. Ia dapat melihat Kris disamping tempat tidurnya.

'Dimana Sehun?'

Dan Luhan dapat melihat bayangan tinggi dibalik pintu kaca, dia- Sehun- yang akhirnya menghilang.

...

 **-Sehun POV-**

Aku menatap Luhan yang hanya diam saat Baekhyun dan Zitao terus memeluk dan memberikan kalimat menenangkan.

Aku ingin berada disampingnya.

Aku ingin memeluknya, mencumbu bibirnya dan membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit yang tengah dideritanya. Aku menggerang frustasi dan duduk dilantai dingin.

Disini aku bersalah, aku telah menyakitinya.

Karena keegoisan ku, kebodohan ku, emosiku yang begitu labil! Aku menyakitinya ... aku membuatnya menderita ...

Aku Oh Sehun yang selalu membanggakan diri sendiri, kini bersembunyi ketakutan saat melihat wajah terluka Luhan.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesakit ini.

Seperti ada monster yang terus berbisik didalam jiwa ku.

Luhan akan sangat membenci mu ... ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu ...

Dan semua itu membuat dada ku sesak, kepala ku panas ... aku tidak tau apa yang ku inginkan saat ini. Aku mati rasa saat tangis Luhan lagi-lagi terdengar dibalik pintu.

Aku ... tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku akan terus menjadikannya milik ku, sekalipun ia membenci ku.

Luhan hanya milik ku, tidak ada yang boleh menggantikan posisiku dihati gadis itu. Ya! Aku tau! Luhan tidak akan membenci ku kan? Dia mungkin marah, tapi hanya sebentar. Baiklah! Saat ini aku hanya akan menunggu sampai ia tenang dan kembali bersamanya.

Sekarang ia sudah tidak punya orang tua, ia hanya memiliki ku untuk bertahan hidup. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan ku! Benar! Hanya aku yang dapat membantunya, aku akan membantunya mengurus Luxi, aku akan memberinya rumah yang baru dan tinggal bersamanya.

Ya ... semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku Oh Sehun akan selalu mendapatkan yang ku inginkan.

Tapi- kenapa aku menjadi setakut ini.

Semua yang kulihat bagaikan biru dan hitam.

Rasanya sangat mencekam, ada apa ini?

Rasanya sangat sedih dan aku ketakutan.

Ah ... apa ini hukuman dari tuhan?

Jadi tuhan benar-benar akan membuat Luhan membenci ku?

Aku sudah memperkosanya ... membuatnya kehilangan ibu yang sangat disayanginya dan Luxi-nya yang kini terluka.

Jika saat itu aku tidak menahannya dan membiarkannya mengangkat telepon mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi ...

Dan tanpa ku sadari aku kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Hey, Oh Sehun. Bangun adik bodoh"

Aku mendongak menatap Suho hyung yang tengah menatap ku khawatir.

"Semua ini salah ku hyung, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan ku"

Aku diam, Suho hyung juga menatap ku diam. Terlihat jelas dimatanya kekecewaan dan tatapan kasihan pada ku.

"Pertama pulang lah, ibu dan ayah mencari mu kau sudah dua hari tidak pulang"

Ya, selama ini aku mengurung diri diapartement ku, kadang tengah malam aku akan kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Luhan.

Aku masih diam, ku lihat Kris dan Luhan keluar dari kamar. Kris hanya menatap ku datar sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak melirik kearah ku, mereka berlari keruangan Luxi yang kata suster baru saja sadar.

Dan aku kembali melihat dua bersaudara itu menangis.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah.

Tapi aku masihlah pria brengsek yang egois. Aku menghampiri mereka dan menepuk pundak Luhan "Lu"

Ia hanya diam.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan? A-aku ... aku masih sangat mencintai mu"

Ya, aku benar-benar egois mengatakan cinta setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya.

Luhan diam, Luxi menatap ku dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kris"

Suaranya bergetar.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Luxi" Ujarnya menatap Kris memelas. Dan Kris mengangguk mengajak ku pergi. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi aku pergi. Mungkin ini belum saatnya ... ya ... masih belum.

...

Dan yang terjadi adalah Kris menyuruhku pulang, ia mengatakan kalau Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku untuk saat ini. Gadis itu ingin sendiri dan merenungi kejadian ini.

Aku tidak terima.

Tapi aku pergi, karena ini belum saatnya ... ya ... masih belum.

Saat aku pulang ibu menanyaiku, kenapa aku tidak pulang kerumah dan segalanya. Aku ingin memberitahu ibu kalau aku punya pacar bernama Luhan dan kini aku menyakiti gadis itu. tapi aku tidak bisa, lidah ku kelu. Dan aku hanya pergi kekamar ku.

Mungkin aku juga perlu menenangkan diri.

Suho hyung akan menjelaskan semuanya pada ibu ... kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi bodohnya diriku ...

Esoknya ibu menghambur kekamarku, menyuruhku untuk melupakan Luhan dan melanjutkan pertunangan ku dengan Kyungsoo Nuuna.

Aku diam ... aku tidak bisa berbicara. Aku ... sebenarnya ketakutan, aku takut kalau Luhan akan membenciku selamanya.

Kami makan malam, ibu memaksa ku keluar kamar. Dan dimeja makan, ku lihat ayah dengan wajah datarnya "Akhirnya anak bodoh ini keluar juga" Ucapnya kesal.

Aku diam.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Suho, kau tidak boleh goyah. Kau akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo minggu depan. Dan tidak ada penolakan"

Aku diam.

"Benar sayang, lupakan gadis miskin itu. Dia bahkan mengabaikan mu, semua itu hanya taktiknya! Huh ... benar-benar gadis licik, sudah berapa banyak kau mengeluarkan uang mu untuknya huh"

"Luhan bukan gadis seperti itu Eomma" Bela Suho hyung.

"Apanya yang tidak, gadis itu pantas menderita-"

"Luhan tidak- aku yang pantas menderita" Ujar ku menatap ayah dan ibu nanar "Ia tidak salah- aku yang salah"

"Jangan bodoh! Setelah pesta pertungangan mu selesai kau akan kupindahkan ke-inggris!" Bentak ayah kesal.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus bertunangan dengan anak Youngmin" Dan ayah pergi dari ruang makan.

"Sehun-ah, jangan membuat ayah mu marah ne"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bertunangan, aku akan selalu bersama Luhan" Ujar ku dingin dan kembali kekamar.

Berakhir dengan aku dilarang keluar kamar selama seminggu, Suho hyung bahkan tidak bisa membantu ku dari banyaknya bodyguard ayah.

Ia juga masih memberi jawaban sama saat aku ingin berbicara dengan Luhan hanya menggunakan telepon.

Luhan tidak mau.

Dan hari ini, hari pertunangan ku.

"Ingat Sehun, jangan membantah ayah. Atau Luhan yang akan menjadi korban. Oke?" Suho hyung menenangkan ku.

Aku benar-benar frustasi ... aku bahkan belum berbicara dengannya.

"AAAGGHHHH! SIAAAL! BIARKAN AKU PERGI BRENGSEK! AKU- AKU HANYA INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYA! MENDENGAR SUARANYA ... aku bahkan belum mendengarnya mengatakan kalau ia memaafkan ku .."

Aku menendang meja, kursi dan memecahkan cermin didalam ruangan. Aku di hotel dimana acara pesta pertunanganku berada.

"SIAL! BRENGSEK!"

Ayah benar-benar serius tidak membiarkan ku kabur. Dan kini aku sudah berada ditengah pesta, disana Kyungsoo Nuuna yang tengah menatap ku kesal "Jadi kau sudah punya pacar, jahat Sehunnie. Tapi maafkan aku karena sekarang kau resmi tunangan ku" Ia tertawa mengejek pada ku.

Aku mendengus.

Tuhan, aku ingin bertemu Luhan ...

Teman-teman ku datang Baekhyun dan Zitao terus-terusan menatapku sinis. Semua datang kecuali Kris. Mungkin dia bersama Luhan ... apa yang terjadi jika Luhan tau aku bertunangan? Ah .. apa ia akan cemburu? Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah cemburunya .. aku ingin menangis rasanya karena tidak mampu apa-apa. Ingin kabur pun percuma karena kekuatanku kalah telak dengan puluhan bodyguard yang selalu menghimpit ku.

"Hey" Aku menatap Kris datar, ku pikir ia tidak akan datang. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada ku membuatku bingung.

"Itu dia, ku rasa kalian harus berbicara. tadi aku sudah mengatakan pada Luhan kalau kau bertunangan, ia sudah tau" Ujar Kris datar. Aku menatapnya bingung, Luhan sudah tau? Tapi bagaimana?

"Sekarang bicaralah dengannya, sudah tersambung"

Aku menatap ponsel Kris dan sedikit menghindar dari bodyguard ayah.

Aku bersyukur karena ayah Kris pemilik perusahaan keamaan terbesar, jadi perusahaan ayah ku pun memakai jasa keamanan dari perusahaan keluarga Kris.

Jantung ku berdebar.

" _Ada apa Kris?"_

"Ini aku"

Ia diam _"Sehun?"_

"Ya, Luhan ... Aku ... mencintai mu"

Ia tidak menjawab apapun sedangkan jantung ku berpacu begitu keras sampai terasa sesak.

"Maafkan ak-"

" _Aku memaafkan mu, ya ... saat itu aku emosi. Jangan salahkan dirimu"_ suaranya tenang.

Aku terjatuh kelantai. Ia memaafkan ku? Semudah itu?

"Ja-jadi kita ... aku- kita-"

" _Ayolah Sehun, kita sudah selesai bukan? lagi pula aku yakin kau sedang berpesta menikmati resminya pertunangan mu. Sebenarnya hari itu saat aku meninggalkan mu aku sudah tau, aku marah dan cemburu ..."_

Aku terdiam mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang tengah ia katakan, semuanya jelas. Kepalaku mendingin dan rasanya aku sangat bahagia.

"Lu, kita bisa bersama! Kita bisa! Aku tidak aka-"

" _Jangan konyol dasar bodoh. Aku menelponmu hanya untuk mengatakan ... selamat tinggal"_

"Apa maksud mu?" Aku tidak ingin perpisahan, aku marah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia meninggalkan ku. Para pengawal pun mulai mendatangi ku tapi aku memberikan tatapan mengancam pada mereka.

" _Aku tidak bisa membenci mu dan aku juga tidak ingin mencintai mu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu - melupakan mu. Lupakan hubungan kita yang sudah-sudah ... anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi, aku mengatakan ini agar kau tidak merasa bersalah. Sehun-ah .. aku me-"_

Ponselku direbut paksa. Aku menatap bodyguard kurang ajar itu dan menonjok wajahnya. Membuat para tamu undangan menatapku kaget.

Suho hyung segera menarik ku bersama Kris sambil memberi kode kepada para bodyguard itu untuk tidak ikut campur. Kami kebelakang panggung yang ada didalam ruangan.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan pesta penting ini huh! Jangan bodo-"

"Tolong aku hyung, keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku harus bertemu Luhan! kami harus berbicara!" Baru kali ini aku merasa aku begitu memohon pada orang lain, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku memohon bantuan dari Suho hyung dan Kris.

"Kumohon"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu adik bodoh" Suho hyung tersenyum miris. Lalu kami merencanakan jalan kabur dengan Kris. Kami beruntung karena Kris memiliki beberapa pengawal setianya. Sesampai pintu belakang hotel khusus karyawan Suho hyung memberiku uang untuk naik taksi.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan menyadari kau kabur, jadi jangan buang-buang waktu. Tadi Luhan kusuruh menunggu di kafe Delight tidak jauh dari sini" Kris menatap ku malas.

"Thanks Kris, hyung"

Aku segera pergi, sesampai dikafe yang diberitahu Kris aku dapat melihat Luhan melewati kaca bening. Ia masih cantik seperti dulu, rambut hitam tebalnya yang bergelombang seperti rumput laut, mata beningnya yang selalu mampu menghipnotis ku.

Dan juga membangkitkan gairah ku. Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini.

Ia menatap ku dan berjalan keluar kafe dengan wajah kaget "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Buk- hmp!"

Aku mencium bibirnya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Oh tuhan, aku rela terus memuja mu jika kau membiarkan ku merasakan seperti ini setiap hari.

Aku melumat bibirnya yang hampir dua minggu ini ku rindukan "Aku merindukan mu" Bisikku dan memeluknya erat.

"Sehun, cukup" Ia melepaskan pelukan ku.

Aku menatapnya bingung "Kenapa? Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan gadis itu Lu, aku memilih mu. Aku mencint-"

"Cukup! Kau tidak mengerti ya?" Ia menatap ku heran.

"Kita sudah selesai! Kita putus Sehun" Ia menjelaskan pada ku dengan ekspresi tenangnya yang sangat ku benci.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin sampai sejauh ini. Tapi kau hanya pria biasa sekarang, kau tidak bisa memberiku apapun karena semua yang kau punya adalah milik orang tua mu" Ujarnya datar "Aku tidak tahan hidup sakit, jadi jangan membuat ku semakin kesulitan"

"Aku tidak! Ku mohon beri aku waktu"

Luhan tertawa sinis "Kau memang bodoh" Ujarnya menatap ku kecewa "Kau tidak boleh menyakitiku lebih dari ini" ia tersenyum pedih meremas dada. Namun dibalik ketenangan itu aku dapat melihat rasa frustasi yang sama seperti ku.

"Aku sudah cukup tersakiti oleh mu, oleh karena itu- aku tidak ingin kau sakiti lagi. Aku terluka dan aku tidak ingin memperdalam luka ku ... Ku mohon tinggalkan aku dengan tenang, pergi dari hidup ku karena kau hanya akan menyakiti ku. Hati ini-" Ia memukul dadanya frustasi "Ia berdenyut pedih setiap aku menatap wajah mu"

"Lu, hidup dimana tidak ada dirimu bukan lah hidup ..." Ucap ku lemah, menatapnya frustasi dan kecewa sekaligus. Apa ia menyerah terhadapku...

Luhan terdiam, dan beberapa mobil mulai mengepung kami.

"Apa hidup ku juga tidak berarti bagi mu? Apa dengan kematian ku kau tidak lagi menderita?" Aku menghentakan tangan bodyguard yang ingin menarik ku masuk kedalam mobil.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan ku.

"JANGAN PERGI BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKAN KU! BRENGSEK! KAU BRENGSEK LUHAN! KAU HARUS MENCINTAI KU! DAN TERUSLAH TERLUKA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Teriak ku emosi.

Luhan menatap ku ragu, ia tersenyum miris menatap ku yang sudah dipegangi oleh empat orang bodyguard.

Ia berjalan kearah penyebrangan jalan.

Aku dapat mendengar suara lampu pemberhentian.

Dan ia kembali menatapku tajam "Kuharap kau menderita, ku harap kau merasakan sakitnya hati ku yang terluka karena ulah mu, ku harap kau tidak pernah bahagia! Ku harap kau menangisi ku setiap malam dalam tidur mu! Ku harap aku hadir disetiap mimpi buruk mu dan membuat mu menjerit ketakutan" Ia berbalik.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya aku melakukan ini, tapi ku lihat sedan hitam yang melaju cepat menerobos lampu merah dan aku bisa lepas dari jerat para bodyguard. Aku mendorongnya dan tanpa sempat ku hindari atau aku memang tidak ingin menghindari ...

Ia menatap ku dingin dengan bibir kaku dan tatapan tenangnya.

Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun karena kesadaran ku sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

...

Tapi kisah ini masih belum berakhir.

Karena,

Benang yang mengikat jari mereka masih belum terputus.

Takdir menyedihkan ini ... masih akan berlanjut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas respon di chapter sebelumnya neee! Awalnya ragu sama ff ini, udah lama gak buat gs, udah lama gak buat angst, udah lamaa banget rasanyaaa ... akhirnya chapter 2 selesai dan berlanjut ke chapter tiga.

Gak berani janji fast update atau apapun lagi karena aku nih labil uuuhuhuuu ...

Padahal udah janji bakal up ff yang lain, tapi tetap bakal aku usahain kok buat ff-ff lama aku. Makasih buat teman-teman yang masih setia menunggu ff lainnya.

...

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE story ini yaaa!

Respon anda sangat berarti untuk kuuuuh :*

 _gak tau chapter ini galau apa gak. Tapi buat promosi, jika anda merasa sedih/galau atau apapun untuk memperbaiki mood kaliaaan! Aku udah bikin ff PWP baru yang berjudul 'PASSIONATE' silahkan mampir di story ku itu, dijamin fluffy, romance and hot, okey! Gomawo. XOXO_


	3. LUHAN VER

-Luhan POV-

Aku merenung dikursi taman rumah sakit dengan Luxi disebelah ku. Ia menatapku sedih "Nuuna ..." Lirihnya.

Ya, setelah Luxi sadar ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk rawat jalan.

Aku mengatakan padanya kalau kita akan tinggal dirumah adiknya ibu untuk sementara, awalnya Kris ingin memberi kami tumpangan, tapi aku menolak. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya lebih dari ini, ia sudah membiayai operasa ringan adik ku. Tapi tetap saja uang yang ia keluarkan sangat banyak, yaah ... walaupun aku yakin uang segitu tidak berarti baginya.

Setelah sampai dirumah bibi yang lumayan jauh, kami disambut malas oleh mereka. Bibi mengatakan kalau ibu itu bodoh karena sangat mencintai ayah, bibi terus berceloteh tentang kebodohan ibu dan betapa bencinya ia pada ayah.

Kami tau, tapi aku tidak suka mendengarnya yang memandang jijik keluarga kami.

Aku bersumpah untuk segera mencari tempat tinggal baru, aku juga tidak ingin Luxi sedih karena mendengar cacian dari bibi.

Dan esoknya aku kembali kesekolah dengan dijemput oleh Kris. Aku tidak lagi mmembicarakan Sehun, aku membenci pria brengsek itu.

Aku bersyukur ia tidak masuk sekolah, dan setiap Baekhyun, Zitao atau Kris menanyakan keadaan ku dan tentang Sehun aku selalu menolaknya. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya, rasanya sangat sakit.

Sakit begitu menusuk jantung ku.

Tapi aku harus bertahan, aku tidak boleh lemah.

Aku berusaha untuk kuat tapi lagi-lagi pertahanan ku hancur. Kepala Sekolah memanggilku, ia mencabut beasiswa ku dengan alasan foto selca Sehun disebelahku, kami sama-sama tidak memakai baju dan dadaku ditutupi oleh lengan Sehun.

Aku tidak tau dimana kepala sekolah mendapatkan foto itu. Aku rasa yang memiliki foto itu hanya Sehun aku memohon padanya agar beasiswa ku tidak dicabut, aku bahkan bersujud dikakinya. Tapi ia malah menatapku dingin dan menyuruhku segera mengurus surat pindah.

Aku tidak punya uang untuk pindah sekolah karena memerlukan biaya yang begitu besar. Aku tidak tau apa alasan kepala sekolah berbuat begitu kejam pada ku.

Aku sangat putus asa sampai Suho oppa meminta maaf padaku. Foto itu didapat dari tunangan Sehun yang melihatnya ada dikamar Sehun dan tunangan Sehun adalah anak kepala sekolah.

Aku tertawa serak.

Takdir begitu mempermainkan hidupku dengan sempurna.

Suho Oppa ternyata sudah mengurus diam-diam surat kepindahan sekolah ku ke-sekolah negeri. Dan juga memberi ku amplop berisi uang, ia terus meminta maaf dengan wajah ingin menangis dan memeluk ku beberapa kali.

Ah, mungkin begitu tingkah ku yang berterima kasih pada Kris waktu itu. seperti melihat cermin saja.

Aku tersenyum miris dan kembali jalan kaki keluar jalanan sekolah. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Kris lagi, aku harus menambah jadwal bekerja ku agar aku bisa melunasi hutang ku pada Kris karena aku sudah berjanji untuk mengembalikannya.

Saat itu aku berada ditaman didekat perumahan bibi dan semalaman memandangi amplop yang diberikan Suho padaku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya, aku memang orang miskin yang tidak tau diri ... tapi, apa lagi yang kupunya selain harga diri ku ini? Semua yang kupunya sudah habis!

Perasaan ku, orang tua ku, sekolah masa depan ku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis...

Aku sudah terlalu banyak memohon pertolongan orang lain...

Aku juga terlalu banyak berterimakasih...

Dan aku bersumpah tidak ingin menjadi lebih rendah dari ini. Aku meremas amplop dari Suho dan menelponnya untuk bertemu.

Ini sudah lebih tengah malam dan aku berdiri sendirian didepan Mansion Oh yang sangat besar layaknya istana.

Ah, Sehun? Persetan dengannya! Dia hanyalah pria bodoh yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun sendirian, ia hanyalah pria brengsek yang membuat hidupku hancur.

Aku mengembalikan amplop dari Suho yang belum ku buka sama sekali dan memandangnya sinis "Harga diriku sudah cukup kalian injak-injak, aku tidak ingin lebih dari ini" Ujarku tenang "Dan aku tidak akan berterima kasih pada mu karena sudah mengurus kepindahan ku"

Dan sebelum ia menjawab aku sudah pergi dan mengabaikan dirinya yang ingin mengantar ku pulang.

.

Aku menjalani seminggu ku dengan datar, kadang Kris menjemputku disekolah baru dan kami duduk bersama di kafe. Ia mengatakan padaku kalau besok adalah pesta pertunangan Sehun, hati ku kembali berdenyut tapi aku tetap memasang wajah tidak peduli.

Ia juga mengatakan Sehun dikurung dikamar karena terus-terusan berontak dan ingin bertemu dengan ku, ia meminta Kris untuk menghubungiku tapi aku tidak mau. Aku memilih menghindari si sumber masalah dalam hidup ku itu.

Tapi ...

Setelah ku pikirkan baik-baik ...

Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang menderita...

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengannya"

Kris menatap ku kaget "Ya, aku bisa membantu mu. Aku yakin kalian harus berbicara"

Aku tersenyum kecil "Baiklah"

Dan Kris tersenyum pada ku.

Esoknya, aku menunggu di kafe tidak jauh dari hotel tepat pesta pertunangan Sehun. Aku tidak tau siapa gadis tunangannya itu dan tidak ingin tau. Karena dengan mengetahui itu hanya akan menambah rasa benci ku pada dunia ini.

Akhirnya Sehun sampai didepan kafe, ku lihat ia menatapku dalam dari luar kaca. Aku memantapkan diriku dan memilih keluar karena aku yakin kami tidak akan berakhir bicara baik-baik. Aku memasang wajah kaget saat melihatnya, tapi aku terpesona.. ia begitu indah dengan balutan tuxedo hitam ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Buk- hmp!" Aku baru saja membuka mulutku dan ia mencium bibirku dan memeluk tubuhku erat.

Aku terbuai saat lidahnya bermain dibibir ku. Oh tuhan ... kenapa kau menurunkan iblis setampan ini hanya untuk mengundang ku masuk kedalam neraka mu?

Aku harus sadar, ini berbahaya... jika aku terbuai, Aku hanya akan menambah rasa sakit ku

"Sehun, cukup" Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya datar. Ia menatap ku bingung "Kenapa? Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan gadis itu Lu, aku memilih mu. Aku mencint-"

"Cukup! Kau tidak mengerti ya?" Aku menatapnya heran, kenapa ia jadi semakin bodoh begini, ia kira aku cemburu padanya? Aku sudah mati rasa!

"Kita sudah selesai! Kita putus Sehun" Ucap ku tenang. Ia menatapku nanar dan kecewa, aku menghela nafas lelah "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin sampai sejauh ini. Tapi kau hanya pria biasa sekarang, kau tidak bisa memberiku apapun karena semua yang kau punya adalah milik orang tua mu" Ujarku datar "Aku tidak tahan hidup sakit, jadi jangan membuat ku semakin kesulitan"

"Aku tidak! Ku mohon beri aku waktu"

Aku tidak dapat menahan tawa ku "Kau memang bodoh" ya dia bodoh ... "Kau tidak boleh menyakitiku lebih dari ini" Aku tersenyum pedih meremas dadaku yang terasa sesak. Semoga rasa frustasi ku ini tidak dapat dilihatnya. Ia pikir cinta saja cukup!

"Aku sudah cukup tersakiti oleh mu, oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin kau sakiti lagi. Aku terluka dan aku tidak ingin memperdalam luka ku ... Ku mohon tinggalkan aku dengan tenang, pergi dari hidup ku karena kau hanya akan menyakiti ku. Hati ini-"Aku memukul dadaku frustasi "Ia berdenyut pedih setiap aku menatap wajah mu"

"Lu, hidup dimana tidak ada dirimu bukan lah hidup ..." Ucapnya lemah, menatapku frustasi dan kecewa sekaligus. Ya... benar! Kau harus merasakan perasaan menderita!Tidak! Ini Kurang! Aku akan membuatmu menderita lebih dari ini! Ya ... aku akan membuatmu menderita Oh Sehun!

Kini beberapa mobil mulai mengepung kami.

"Apa hidup ku juga tidak berarti bagi mu? Apa dengan kematian ku kau tidak lagi menderita?" Ia terus menghentakan tangannya saat para bodyguard itu mulai memeganginya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"JANGAN PERGI BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKAN KU! BRENGSEK! KAU BRENGSEK LUHAN! KAU HARUS MENCINTAI KU! DAN TERUSLAH TERLUKA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Teriaknya penuh emosi.

Yah ... akhirnya ia tidak akan sabar. Ia akan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, aku yakin jika para bodyguard itu tidak ada ia akan menyerang ku membabi buta.

Aku menatapnya ragu dan tersenyum miris saat tubuhnya sudah dikunci oleh empat orang bodyguard

Aku berjalan kearah penyebrangan, lampu masih merah dan dilihat dari pemberitahuan lampu akan segera kuning dan hijau. Aku berjalan lambat, aku mendengar ada suara mobil yang melaju begitu cepat tapi aku tidak peduli masih ditengah jalan.

Aku berbalik menatapnya tajam "Kuharap kau menderita, ku harap kau merasakan sakitnya hati ku yang terluka karena ulah mu, ku harap kau tidak pernah bahagia! Ku harap kau menangisi ku setiap malam dalam tidur mu! Ku harap aku hadir disetiap mimpi buruk mu dan membuat mu menjerit ketakutan!" Ucapku dengan kejam, dan aku kembali melanjutkan jalan ku.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat sedan hitam itu berada didepan wajah ku dan saat itu pula aku mendapat dorongan begitu besar.

Ya, aku tau akan berakhir seperti ini.

Ia menatap ku dan aku tersenyum kecil membalas tatapannya.

"Ku harap kau cacat untuk selamanya dan menderita seperti aku"

Aku masih terdiam saat beberapa bodyguard mulai berhamburan memberi pertolongan pertama dan memanggil ambulan. Aku diam ... dia memang pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

Tapi air mata ku malah terjatuh tanpa bisa ku cegah.

Aku melihat darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Sehun-" Suara ku tercekat.

Aku masih berdiri ditengah pembatas jalan, lampu sudah berubah hijau dan suara kendaraan memenuhi indera telinga ku. Sehun juga sudah dibawa kerumah sakit menyisakan diriku sendirian, langit mendadak gelap dan sedetik kemudian rintik hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi.

Aku masih melihat darah menggenang diaspal dan beberapa polisi masih berjaga.

Sadarkan diri mu Lu, ia akan hidup ... ya .. aku yakin.

Ia sudah membayar kesalahannya dan kita impas.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Aku tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih tumpah.

Ya ... sudah berakhir ...

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian

Sehun tidak tau sejak kapan ia mengalami mimpi buruk ini, dimana ia terjatuh diudara, gambaran bibir mungil yang yang tersenyum sinis melontarkan kata "Ku harap kau cacat untuk selamanya dan menderita seperti aku"

Lalu ia terbangun saat merasakan hentakan hebat pada tubuhnya.

Yang pemuda itu yakini hanya ia mulai mengalami mimpi buruk sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, sebelum kecelakaan yang membuatnya amnesia.

Sehun pernah bertanya mengenai masa lalunya pada Suho, tapi kakaknya itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah terlibat hubungan serius dengan wanita.

...

Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya karena mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata dan rasa sakit yang ditorehnya adalah nyata.

Siapa gadis itu?

Gadis yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk ku, gadis yang tersenyum kecil saat aku hampir mati kecelakaan. Siapa dia? Walaupun ia tersenyum begitu menyakitkan, bukan rasa benci yang kupendam melainkan rasa bersalah. Pikir Sehun

Ia sudah mencari tau tentang masalalunya, ia juga sudah meneliti buku tahunan sekolah. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menggambarkan gadis itu.

Dan kini ia tengah berada dinegara asalnya, di kota yang ia yakini asal dari rasa sakit yang selama ia derita itu dilahirkan.

Oh Sehun 24 tahun yang kini menjabat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Shinwa group yang bercabang di-Seoul. Sedangkan Suho akan mengurus perusahaan pusat mereka dan mengontrol beberapa cabang perusahaan yang tertanam dibeberapa negara lainnya. Dan hari ini adalah pesta penyambutan Sehun yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan cabang terbesar kedua setelah pusat.

Sehun dengan sejuta kharisma-nya memberikan pidato yang penuh percaya diri dihadapan petinggi perusahaannya dan beberapa kolega bisnis perusahaannya. Ia bersikap profesional, ia memang tengah menderita dibagian hatinya namun ia menutupi semua itu dengan wajah santai yang menawan.

Beberapa orang memberi ucapan selamat dan beberapa wanita terang-terangan menggodanya. Yup, siapa yang tidak mengenal namanya yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi majalah bisnis sebagai pendatang baru yang sangat sukses. Sehun berhasil meningkatkan saham diperusahaan cabang mereka di ingris dan dengan mudah menjabat sebagai direktur cabang di korea-seoul. Ia juga terkenal akan ketampanannya dan sebagai pewaris kedua Shinwa group setelah Suho.

"Sehunnie!" Seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan dress biru malam tersenyum kepadanya dan merangkul tangannya "Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau sudah pulang huh?"

Sehun mendengus malas "Karena itu tidak penting"

"What? Jahat"

Sehun tertawa kecil "Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu sebagai dokter disini?"

"Sedikit kesulitan namun menyenangkan. Aku suka membantu menyembuhkan pasien yang terkena kanker"

Sehun tersenyum "Ya, kau hebat Nuuna"

Kyungsoo kini mendengus "Tentu saja, karena aku sudah jadi dokter yang hebat dan kau sudah mendapat jabatan yang tinggi bagaimana kalau kita segera menikah saja?"

Sehun terdiam, ia menatap Kyungsoo ragu "Aku masih ingin fokus pada pekerjaan ku. Mungkin setelah aku terbiasa disini aku akan memikirkannya"

Kini sang gadis tidak mampu menutupi raut kecewanya, tapi kembali menyeringai "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari ku" Bisiknya dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya dengan senyum geli.

Sehun hanya diam, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menikahi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyukai gadis tipe pemaksa sepertinya, ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai kakaknya.

"Hey, aku Park Chanyeol direktur utama Yeon group. Selamat atas pengangkatan mu, mulai saat ini kita akan bekerja sama" Seorang pria tinggi dengan senyum lebar menjabat tangannya, Sehun membalas dengan senyum kecil. Ia tau pria ini, dia adalah pria yang menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan penyiaran terbesar di korea saat umurnya masih sangat muda.

"Minggu ini aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan di Seoul fashion week yang diadakan di Delight plaza, beberapa kolega bisnis akan datang. Jadi kuharap kau juga datang, akan ku kenalkan dengan beberapa gadis cantik nanti" Ujarnya mengedip. Sehun tertawa kecil "Jadi begini cara mu menarik para investor bisnis?"

Ia tertawa "Yah, kurasa itu akan berpengaruh pada mu"

...

Aku mendengus "Pastikan dia gadis yang cantik dengan bibir mungil, tatapan rusa dan rambut hitam yang tebal" Aku tidak tau apa yang kukatakan, namun gambaran samar gadis yang ada didalam mimpi terbersit begitu saja. dapat kulihat raut wajah kaget diwajah pria itu namun ia kembali tersenyum "Kalau yang seperti itu aku menyimpannya untuk diri ku sendiri" ia tertawa menepuk pundak ku dan setelah itu Suho hyung datang menghampiri kami dan mulai berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Hey" Aku menatap pria tinggi yang tadi bersama Suho hyung.

"Kris" Ujar ku.

"Hm, kita mengadakan pesta penyambutan dua hari berturut-turut karena aku semalam baru saja menjabat sebagai wakil direktur diperusahaan pusat. Yaah ... ayah ku masih terlalu menyayangi posisinya" Ujarnya terkesan malas sambil meminum champagne.

Beda dengan ayah ku yang sudah menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada Suho hyung. Lagi pula Kris telah membangun perusahaannya sendiri dan menjadi presdir disana, perusahaan teknologi yang masih baru namun sudah terkenal dibeberapa perusaaan besar. Kurasa ia jauh lebih hebat dibanding kami yang hanya meneruskan apa yang diberikan oleh keluarga.

Pesta berjalan biasa saja, dan bibirku sampai pegal karena harus tersenyum menanggapi para penjilat yang mulai meengerubungiku seperti lalat.

Kini aku tengah berada dimobil dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartement, ya. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di mansion karena entah kenapa atau sejak kapan, hubungan ku dan ayah semakin merenggang, hubungan ku dengan ibu memang dekat namun ia terlalu mengekangku dan membuat ku risih. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman saat berbicara dengan mereka dan kami hanya berbicara mengenai masalah bisnis atau pendidikan ku dulu atau ibu yang merecoki hubungan ku dengan Kyungsoo Nuuna.

Aku telah sampai di apartemen yang terletak dipusat kota Seoul, apartement ini sangat luas, terkesan minimalis namun tetap mewah. Kyungsoo Nuuna yang memilihkannya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung kekamar mandi dan menyamankan tubuhku dibathup air hangat, aku juga sejak lulus kuliah selalu meminum alkohol. Entah lah, hanya minuman itu membuat ku nyaman dan sedikit membantu melupakan rasa sakit yang bersarang di hati ku.

Aku menghabiskan tiga gelas brandy malam ini dan saat aku tertidur ... lagi-lagi ia muncul.

Kali ini semua terasa putih, aku duduk disebuah sofa dan tengah menyisir rambut hitamnya yang panjang, aku mengecup pipinya dari belakang.

Lalu aku merasa duniaku berputar lagi, Saat ini aku tersenyum kecil memeluk tubuhnya erat sampai gadis itu dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggebu "Kau akan menjadi dokter yang sukses" Ujarku lembut mengecup keningnya.

Beberapa saat, aku kembali melayang disuasana yang berbeda, aku berada dipinggir jalan yang ramai sampai suara kendaraan begitu memekakan telingaku.

Gadis itu ... Kini aku melihat sorot matanya yang menatap ku tajam. Tubuhnya lumayan jauh dari ku, ia menatap ku namun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kuharap kau menderita, ku harap kau merasakan sakitnya hati ku yang terluka karena ulah mu, ku harap kau tidak pernah bahagia! Ku harap kau menangisi ku setiap malam dalam tidur mu! Ku harap aku hadir disetiap mimpi buruk mu dan membuat mu menjerit ketakutan!" Ucap suara yang ku yakini adalah suaranya. Dan lagi tubuhku terasa terbentur oleh benda keras.

Ia datang secara teratur disetiap malam ku, membuatku terbangun dan sesak nafas dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi menetes begitu saja.

Rambut hitamnya ... mata beningnya yang begitu transparan dengan tatapan seperti rusa ... bibir mungilnya yang tersenyum pedih ...

Dan mengucapkkan "Ku harap kau menderita"

kata-kata itu bagaikan kutukan dalam diriku.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana wajahnya.

Semua menghilang begitu saja layaknya buih dilautan.

Hanya gambar sekilas yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat ku frustasi dan ingin menghancurkan segalanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus menderita seperti ini?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Slow update ya minnaaa ...

Thx for reading

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW yaaaaaaw

...


End file.
